


Ashes

by Southernpeach13



Series: Connie “Duke” Hauser [1]
Category: G.I. Joe - All Media Types, G.I. Joe: Renegades
Genre: Angst, Duke centric, F/M, Fem Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser, Female Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27449635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Southernpeach13/pseuds/Southernpeach13
Summary: Connie “Duke” Hauser  didnt know what she expected to happen today but it wasn't this.The last thing that went through her mind before her world was consumed by light was one sentence.I really wish I had listened to Tunnel Rat about these two.(Alternate take to Season 1 ep.13 "The Brothers Light"
Relationships: Anastasia "Baroness" DeCobray/James McCullen Destro XXIV, Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser & Everyone, Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser/Alison "Lady Jaye" R. Hart-Burnett, Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser/Dashiell "Flint" R. Fairborn, Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser/Lady Jane, Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser/Tomax, Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser/Xamot, Dashiell "Flint" R. Faireborn/Alison "Lady Jaye" R. Hart-Burnett/Conrad "Duke" Hauser, Tomax/Conrad "Duke" S. Hauser/Xamot
Series: Connie “Duke” Hauser [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005504
Kudos: 1





	Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I am extremely disappointed that there are not enough docs in this fandom so have some angst!

Connie “Duke” Hauser didnt know what she expected to happen today but it wasn't this.

She kicked and screamed, demanding that she was let go. But the twin brother’s only told her to calm down.

One brother placed a hand on her shoulder giving her as kind smile “She really wanted to punch it off his face)    
  
She noticed Mindbender glaring at the twins. If looks could kill they would have been incinerated moments ago. She felt the brothers hands on her. She wanted to disappear. Hoping this whole incident was a bad dream.

That she would wake up back in the  _ Coyote  _ with everyone bickering with each other.

Scarlett scolding her for acting before thinking (again).

Roadblock screaming his music with his feet kicked up on the seat, while Tunnel 

Rat  __ complained loudly about his lack of good taste in music.

Snake eyes riding his (stolen) motorcycle beside them.

But that wasn't happening.    
  
One brother grabbed her chin, tilting her face up to look him in the eye, while the other ran his hands through her hair that she had previously had tied up in a tight bun.

Duke’s body seized up at once. Her mind began to feel fuzzy.

The last thing that went through her mind before her world was consumed by light was one sentence.

_ I really wish I had listened to Tunnel Rat about these two. _

  
  



End file.
